


"Scott, I am your Brother."

by Merbear0501



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 4x12 - Freeform, Banshee Lydia Martin, Based on what was seen in promo, Contains SPOILERS to earlier seasons, La Inglesia, Mexico, Predictions for Season Finale, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merbear0501/pseuds/Merbear0501
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack heads to Mexico to save Scott and Kira. They tell Stiles to wait outside since it is not safe. But, seriously, when does Stiles ever listen to them especially when it comes to Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Scott, I am your Brother."

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is only my first fanfic. It has predictions to what I think will happen or should happen. It does contain SPOILERS to previous seasons. The Berserker mythology most likely isn't right but just go with it.
> 
> I do not own any of the characters or parts to Teen Wolf.

_Wait outside, Stiles._

_It’s too dangerous for a human._

_We are trying to protect you._

All things that the pack said to Stiles before running into the church. Stiles leans against his jeep, arms across his chest with anger seeping out of him. He was forced to wait here by the pack as they go inside to save Scott and Kira. It is not like he’s Scott best friend or anything. It is just as dangerous for them as it is for him. Sure, he was a human without any claws or superfast healing ability or inhuman speed or the ability to control electricity. He did, however, have his baseball bat in his jeep.

It was bad enough that they left him, alone, in the middle of a ruined town, at night, without any back up. Sweat dripped down his face as he waited. Sure, it was night time so it was naturally colder but hell, it was Mexico, for god’s sake. Wind whipped sand into him, stinging his skin. As soon as it appeared the wind disappeared. It left sand in his eyes and mouth, making him feel all gritty.

A smile crept across his face. Was the pack that stupid to think that he would just wait for them to come back? When did he ever listen to anyone when it came to protecting Scott and the pack? He would do anything to protect them, even if it meant dying for them. _I deserve that after everything._ The fact that the pack still liked him after killing Allison and Aiden and all those other people, still surprised him. A tear leaked out of his eye using the back of his hand to wipe it away. He needed to redeem himself even if it was just for himself.

After waiting 5 minutes, he grabbed his bat from the back seat and ran inside to join the pack.

 

* * *

 

It sounded and looked like a war zone inside the church. The sounds of gunshots echoed around the church. Yelling and growls filled the air. Bodies littered the floor. The pack was too engaged in their fights to notice skinny, defenseless Stiles enter the fray.

_Since I’m not a fighter, I’ll go find Scott and Kira instead._ He ducked behind a pillar, only to scramble, with his arms flailing, away due to the body that was next to him. The body had been gutted and ripped to shreds by what looked like claws. Resisting his urge to vomit, he kept his eyes averted as he stepped over it. He didn’t have to look to know that warm blood was seeping into his shoes.

_Gross, gross, gross, GROSS!!!_ He thought as he continued to step over bodies. Without realizing it, he kept looking at their faces, regretting the moment when one would be pack. Thankfully, he made to a stairwell without recognizing anyone dead on the floor. Hiding his panic, he descended the stairwell, travelling deeper into the unknown.

 

* * *

 

As he traveled deeper the hallways got smaller forcing him to crouch. Then they would return to their normal size only to shrink again. _I swear if Scott isn’t down here, and I went through these halls for no reason, I’ll flip shit._ The hall he was travelling opened up into a cavernous chamber with dirt walls. With such little light in the chamber, Stiles could barely make out what was around him. He could see that he walls were vines growing and spider webs littering them. He barely took two steps forward when he was suddenly sprawled, face first, on the floor. “Ow,” Stiles mumbled as he looked behind him to see what tripped him, “Of course, it would be a bone.” He stood wiping his hands on his jeans when a small voice sounded.

“Scott? Is that you?”

Stiles knew that voice. “Kira, it’s me, Stiles.” He stumbled towards the voice tripping over his own feet. He only stopped when he ran into an iron cage. Steadying himself, he peered inside, and saw Kira curled up on the floor.

“What are you doing here, Stiles? You shouldn’t be here. It’s not safe especially for you,” Kira said as she walked towards the cell wall where Stiles was standing.

“It’s great to see you too, Kira.”

“I’m serious, Stiles. They are just going to use you instead of me,” Kira whispers harshly, “you need to get out of here.”

Stiles starts yanking on the bars, looking for a weak spot. “We are not leaving here without you and Scott. Wait…what do you mean ‘they are going to use me’? Kira, where exactly is Scott?”

Kira can see the gears turning inside Stiles’ head, trying to figure it out. “I don’t know, Stiles. The only thing I overheard Kate saying was that I was useful until someone who meant more to Scott than I do came along. There are only two people who mean more to him than I do: you and Melissa. I pretty sure Melissa isn’t here.”

“Why do they need me though?” Before Stiles can register what’s happening, claws dig into his neck and throw him backwards. He hears Kira scream when he slams into the wall. He falls to the floor, landing awkwardly on his right arm. A scream rips from his throat as he feels it break. He barely has time to register the pain when a clawed hand grabs his hair and slams his head into the floor. Blindly white pain shoots through his head. Groaning, he looks up at his attacker, who is swimming in and out of focus.

“Just my luck that I would get a Berserker,” he makes eye contact the Berserker and his breath catches. He’d know those eyes anywhere. “S-Scott?”

The Berserker makes no recognition to the name. Instead, it bends down, lifting up Stiles, and throwing him into the wall of Kira’s cell. As he lays there gasping for air and cradling his broken arm, a plan forms. Of course it is a stupid plan that might not even work but it is worth a shot. Using his left arm, he pulls himself into somewhat of a standing position.

“Stiles, are you okay?” Kira’s voice full of concern.

Ignoring Kira, he faces the Berserker. “Hey, ugly!” The Berserker turns and charges.

“What the hell are you doing, Stiles?! He’s coming right at you!”

“I know. I would back up if I were you.” Kira backs herself into the corner. At the last possible second, Stiles jumps to the side. The Berserker, however, charges right through the cell wall, making a Berserker-size hole. “Kira, run!!” Stiles yells as he slides to the floor, adrenaline slowly fading.

Kira runs towards Stiles, trying to help him to his feet. “No! Leave me and go!”

“But he’ll kill you.”

“If I die, at least I’ll die with Scott.”

“I am going to get help.” Kira runs out of the room.

 

* * *

 

Running through the passage ways, Kira runs into some of the pack. “Kira. Are you alright?” Liam asks.

“Yes but Stiles isn’t.”

“What do you mean? Stiles is by his jeep,” Lydia says stepping forward.

“No he isn’t! He’s down the passage with a Berserker. But you can’t kill it. The Berserker. It’s Scott.”

 

* * *

 

As soon as Kira leaves, Kate steps out of shadows with two more Berserkers. One goes to stand in front of the passage opening and the other by the hole in the cell. Berserker!Scott stands right in front of Stiles. Kate’s laugh fills the room as she sees Stiles cowering on the floor.

“Not so brave now, are you, Stiles?” She squats in front of Stiles reaching out and strokes his cheek. He pulls away. “I hate to ruin such a handsome face but Scott needs to become a Berserker.”

“What do you mean? Scott is already a Berserker,” Stiles barely manages to get out as he fights consciousness.

“Unfortunately for you, he isn’t yet. He is just in transition. To become a full Berserker, one needs to kill someone who means a lot to them. The more they mean, the more powerful the Berserker will be. Clearly, Melissa is out of the question and I never planned to use Kira. It was always going to be you, Stiles. Scott could not live without you. He would rather die than be without you. And you would rather die than be without him. I hope you enjoy the afterlife.” Kate stands up and places a well-aimed kick to Stiles’ stomach. Stiles curls in on himself, gasping for air. His arms go around his head as she kicks him once more. “He’s all yours, Scott.”

“Please, Scott. Don’t do this. You are not a killer.” Stiles pleads as he see the Berserker raise its taloned hand and brings it down along Stiles’ side. He screams in pain as the cut open his side. The Berserker brings his hand up once more. Stiles knows that it’s the killing strike. “Please, Scott. It’s me. It’s Stiles. It’s your best friend. Scott, it’s your brother.”

The berserker freezes and a cry of relief escapes Stiles. “S-Stiles?” Tears run down Stiles’ face.

“Yeah, Scotty, it’s me,” he whispers, barely conscious.

Scott rips the mask off and sinks to his knees besides Stiles. “Oh my god. What have I done to you?”

“I’m okay, Scott. It’s not that bad.”

The last thing Stiles hears before going unconscious is the high pitch wail of a banshee. The remaining Berserkers clutch the sides of their heads, falling to the ground, and move no more.

His vision goes black.


End file.
